


Constellations

by writemydreams



Series: JayTim Weeks 2018: Tropes and AUs [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2018, M/M, Slice of Life, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: It's difficult to see the stars in Gotham. Too much smog, clouds, and light pollution. Jason can't always see his favorite constellations in the sky, but whenever he undresses Tim he has his own set of constellations to explore in Tim's scars.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned a Star Trek AU for Day 4. I didn't get it finished in time and am still figuring out ideas so decided a short one-shot would have to do for now.
> 
> Like Tim I am also a huge nerd and had to put in some Star Trek references.

Jason has always loved the stars. They’re difficult to see in Gotham with all the smog and light pollution, but the brightest ones are able to shine through. On clear nights he can see more, can pick out his favorite constellations and look for comets and planets in Bruce’s telescope. He thinks it’s fascinating how dying stars will slowly fade out and go supernova or form a black hole. Sometimes he compares his own life to one of those stars. He went out in an explosion and came back full of pain and rage, wanting to draw everyone he used to care for into his darkness. 

He’s so grateful he failed. Especially with Tim. His amazing, beautiful boyfriend who makes him feel like he’s seeing the sun after a period of darkness. If Jason is a star, Tim is a comet. Bright and passionate and hard to catch. 

Tim’s hand on his chest breaks him out of his thoughts. “Something on your mind?”

“Just thinking about space.” Jason takes off his helmet and pushes his sweaty hair back from his face. “And don’t say ‘the final frontier’, you big nerd.”

Tim peels off his domino so Jason can appreciate his eye roll. “Please. You’re a nerd too, Mr. Costume Kink. You love seeing me in a Mirror Verse outfit.”

“That’s because you’re hot and look really sexy in the boots.” Jason reaches for his boyfriend to draw him close. His tone is softer when he speaks again. “I was thinking about stars and comets.” He brushes Tim’s bangs back from those gorgeous blue eyes. He likes how Tim has allowed his hair to grow out. It’s perfect for stroking or grabbing a handful of during moments of passion. “I was a black hole when I first came back to Gotham.” He cups Tim’s face and just looks at him for a moment. “You’re a comet though. I didn’t or couldn’t always see you, I had to look for you when I was ready to be a part of your life. And when I finally found you, you were so bright you took my breath away.”

Tim smiles up at him. “A comet? I haven’t considered that before.” He stands up on tiptoe to kiss Jason’s cheek. “Since you have stars on your mind, come with me to the planetarium tomorrow night. There’s an event there I think you’ll like.”

Jason turns Tim’s chin up to kiss him properly. “I’d like that.”

“If you say my ass is out of this world I won’t have sex with you.”

Jason laughs. “Duly noted. Let’s get out of our suits.” He trails kisses along Tim’s jaw as he strips him out of the Red Robin suit. He’s removed it so many times he knows all of Tim’s security measures by heart. Jason peels the suit off Tim’s torso and down his legs. Tim swallows when Jason crouches down to pull off his black boots and the rest of the suit to leave Tim in his socks and underwear. They aren’t the Robin or Red Hood ones he likes to tease Jason with. He straightens, drawing Tim back into another kiss as he strokes over the constellation of scars on Tim’s bare skin.

Tim shivers when Jason touches a particularly sensitive one. “Jay,” he whispers. He pushes the leather jacket off of Jason’s shoulders. “Not fair I’m half naked while you’re still clothed.”

“Thought that was _your_ kink,” Jason teases. 

Tim scowls at him. “Go back to being sweet and romantic.”

Jason winks. “Here to serve, baby bird.” He shrugs out of his jacket and lets it fall to the floor. With Tim’s assistance they get him out of his armor and uniform in record time. “Shower with me?” They’ve been flirting and playful, but sex isn’t on his mind tonight. He wants to take a shower with his lover then curl up in bed with him. 

Tim nods. “Shower then I’ll—oh,” he chuckles when Jason hoists him up into his arms. “Going to carry me?” He wraps his legs around Jason’s waist and tangles his fingers in his hair. Tim initiates the kiss this time as Jason carries him to the bathroom.

Stars and the constellations they form aren’t always visible in Gotham, but Tim is. Jason can see the constellations on his body any time he wants.


End file.
